Terapia Edward
by Melissa Merino
Summary: Luego de revelarle a Edward, todo lo que ella sabe, Bella comienza con la Terapia.


Jacob le dijo a Bella que Edward es un VAMPIRO, ella esta en el claro con Edward y le va decir lo que ella piensa que es.

Edward me haría pronunciar aquellas palabras que me aterraban tanto como para hacer que los bellos de mi piel se erizaran, tenia la piel de gallina…

"Dilo… "- sus ojos eran de un color ámbar que nunca había soñado con ver.

"VAMPIRO" - mi cuerpo se congelo y no pude decir nada más.

"¿Tienes miedo?" Sí, tenia miedo, estaba aterrada, asustada y lo peor es que ninguno de mis músculos obedecían mis ordenes, estaba paralizada en el tiempo y lo peor es que en cualquier momento el podría matarme según sus instintos.

"Si, digo no." - UPSSSS!

"Bella no tienes porque mentir… yo soy un monstruo, merezco morir" - Dios Edward era tan traumarte, quiero decir en lo único que el pensaba era en suicidarse.

"Edward…"- tenía que decírselo - "…eres el peor vampiro que podría conocer, quieres morir por todo…"

"Es que no puedo evitarlo, entiéndeme, vivo con alguien que acumula sus sentimientos todo el tiempo…"

"¿No has pensado en ir a un psicólogo?"

"No… "- Pues deberías.

Bueno si no lo hacia ahora no lo haría nunca, tal ves un poco de terapia era lo que el necesitaba, tal vez solo necesita hablar con alguien, con alguien a quien dudaría en comerse…tal ves.

"Bueno Edward, cuéntame sobre ti… ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que tienes en la mente eso de suicidarte?"

"Bueno todo comenzó cuando sobreviví a la muerte, cuando Carlisle me salvó…"

"¿Así que Carlisle te convirtió?"

"Si bueno, tal vez hubiera sido mejor morir ahí mismo…"

Levante mi mano y le tire una cachetada, claro, me dolió mas a mi que a él, el solo se rió y me miró con esos ojos bellos.

"No lo vuelvas a intentar"

"No lo haré…"– no lo haría, sentí que mi mano se quebró por un momento - "Bueno sigue contándome…

"Bueno cuando Carlisle me transformó decidí huir e intente matarme varias veces, y después de haber fallado tanto me di por vencido así que regrese…"

"Mm, interesante…"

"Luego de un tiempo conocí a Rosalie, luego a Emmett y por último a Alice mi hermana, y con ella llegó el problema, Jasper…"

"¿Jasper?" – Jasper un problema, JA!.

"Si bueno, yo tengo el poder de leer la mente" - OH no – "y bueno mientras leía las mentes de mi nueva familia descubrí muchas cosas, como que Emmet deseaba mucho a Rosalie, y que Jasper era un poco traumado, tenia tantos sentimientos, y ya hace mucho tiempo que me siento solo..."- Sin duda alguna el peor Vampiro- "Lo peor fue que en una navidad Alice decidió regalarme una mascota y ni siquiera la mascota se quiso acercar a mi, salió corriendo…"

Wow, tal vez por eso se sentía solo y es que ni un pequeño animal lo quería cerca…

"De todas formas la mascota no duró mucho, Jasper se lo comió…Alice lo regañó y yo me quede solo otra vez"

"¿Qué?, pobre animal…y tu también"- Dios, siempre he sido un poco entupida pero jamás lo demasiado para no saber a lo que me enfrento.

"Bella, si no me quieres cerca lo entenderé…"- Dios ¿como no quererte cerca? ¡Eres tan SEXY!

"No, por supuesto que no. Edward yo te amo"- Si lo amaba, de una manera morbosa, pero lo amaba que era lo que mas contaba en ese momento.

"¿Cómo puedes amar a algo horroroso como yo?"

"¡Es que eres tan SEXY!"

"¡BELLA!"

Total que se decida, yo sabia que el en el fondo también me quería y ahora que le dije lo que siento aun no quiere estar conmigo. Hay VAMPIROS!, quien los entiende, nunca saben lo que quieren.

No pude contener mas las ganas que recorrían mi cuerpo y me tire encima de el acomodándome en su pecho y encajando sus labios con los míos, el no pudo rechazar mi beso y lo continuo suavemente  
saboreé cada uno de los segundo que lo tenia a mi lado, todo era perfecto.  
De pronto sentí como sus fríos dedos se deslizaban por mi espina dorsal y puedo jurar que oí un pequeño sonido de desgarre en mi columna, cada ves me apretaba mas contra su cuerpo y clavaba sus dedos en mi espalda, intente golpearlo pero por supuesto mis entupidos golpecitos humanos no le hacían nada, a lo mucho un pequeño cosquilleo.

"No puedo mas Bella"

"Yo tampoco créeme..." Dije bajo un suspiro.

"Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, es que eres tan...dulce, necesito satisfacer mi sed"


End file.
